One method of treating occluded arteries and grafts is through the infusion of thrombolytic agents. This treatment is sometimes ineffective, remains costly, and time consuming. Tachibana and others have demonstrated that ultrasound dramatically enhances the action of thrombolytic agents on clot dissolution.